Bonhomme de neige
by Shyroo
Summary: Anniversaire de Mathieu ! Des cadeaux, et pourtant, une ombre sur le tableau ; une simple photo. "Comment c'est passé ta nuit ?" Le Patron est étrange, distant... Que peut en comprendre le schizophrène ? MATRON ! Sans lemon x3
**Salut ! Je quitte pour la première fois l'univers du Matoine pour celui du Matron... Je te dédie cette histoire douce Maéva x3 Et vous allez pouvoir remarquez que certaines phrases se répètent. C'est fait exprès on est d'accord ? Ok. Cool. Bizou x3**

 **"C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile pour vous servir !"**

Montage terminé... Mes yeux papillonnèrent de fatigue. J'aurais pût bousiller ce pauvre ordinateur tant de fois en une seule nuit. C'était à peine croyable qu'il soit encore en vie. Je l'éteignit, et alla me faire un café en baillant.

Je buvais le liquide noir encore brûlant quand le Patron rentra dans l'appartement : ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude, je me doutais que ses yeux lançaient d'horribles éclairs, et pour une fois, sa cigarette était allumée au coin sa bouche.

 **"Saaalut !**  
 **-Salut gamin.**  
 **-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?**

Il me dévisagea. Oups ? J'ai dis quoi de mal là ?

 **-Ouais plutôt.**  
 **-Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de fumer dans l'appart' rassure moi ?**  
 **-Ça te dérange gamin ?**  
 **-Ouais plutôt.**

Je ris doucement. J'étais crevé, et je n'avais pas la force de lui gueuler dessus, comme j'aurais fais d'habitude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à une horloge : 04:32. Ah... La nuit n'est pas finie alors ?

 **-T'es défoncé ?**

Je sursautais. J'avais complètement oublié ma partie sombre.

 **-Non, t'inquiètes Patron...**  
 **-Je m'inquiète pas. Je m'en fous totalement.**

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Effectivement il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à battre. Mais alors rien du tout. C'est juste que je lui bloquais le passage. Moi qui étais content de voir, pour une fois, ce pervers.

 **-Comme tu voudras...**

Je m'écartais de la porte qui menait au couloir des chambres.

 **-Merci..."**

Que... Quoi ? Il m'a dit merci là ? Effectivement je dois être sacrément défoncé là... Faut que j'aille dormir...

 **"Maaaaaathieu !**

Putain... Spasse quoi encore...?

 **-Mathieeeeeu !**

La voix geignarde était très proche de moi. J'ouvris les yeux à contrecœur.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Geek ?**  
 **-Tu veux jouer à Mario avec moi ?**

Ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux. Je souris faiblement. J'étais encore crevé, mais surtout étonné qu'on vienne me réveiller comme ça pour un jeu. Et surtout car c'était la première fois tout court.

 **-Diiis ! Tu veux bien hein ?**  
 **-Heu bah...**  
 **-Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !**  
 **-Ok Ok ! Laisse moi juste me préparer et prendre un petit dèj...**  
 **-Pas de soucis !**

Il s'en alla, se précipitant sans aucun doute vers la console.

Dans la cuisine, le Hippie se roulait un joint, et le Patron fixait le Geek qui effectivement, préparait la console.

 **"Bien dormit ?**  
 **-Ouais... Merci Patr-oon ?**

Il m'avait demandé si... Bah. Il va peut être pas bien.

 **-De rien gamin.**  
 **-Et toi ?**  
 **-J'ai un tête à dormir la nuit ?**  
 **-Heu... Ouais non t'as raison...**  
 **-Je préfère ça.**  
 **-Tu viens Mathieu ?**  
 **-Ouais j'arrive.**  
 **-Tu préfère pas jouer plutôt avec moi à la console Geek ?**

Le temps s'arrêta. Ou tout sembla se ralentir en tout cas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme en noir. Enfin "tous"... Le camé était bien trop défoncé.

 **-Quoi ?!** s'exclama le gamer  
 **-Ben ouais... Je suis pas si nul gamin...!**  
 **-Mathieu ! Il va me violer ! Et puis c'est avec toi que je veux jouer !**  
 **-Allez gamin ! T'as peur de moi ?!**  
 **-Mathieu ! Au secours !**  
 **-STOP !**

Ils sursautèrent. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je comprenais plus rien là ! Le Geek était assez "audacieux" comparé à d'habitude, et le Patron très sociable. Et sympa.

 **-Dites moi. C'est un rêve pas vrai ?**  
 **-Coccinelle gros.**  
 **-Merci Hippie...** sifflais-je entre mes dents

Il s'en alla de la pièce. Vexé ? Non impossible...

 **-Un rêve gamin ? Quand je suis là ça devrait plutôt s'appeler cauchemar tu sais ?**  
 **-Ta gueule Patron. Merci.**  
 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** geignit le Geek  
 **-Depuis quand vous êtes comme ça vous ? Hein ? Si... Différents ?**

Ils entrecroisèrent leur regard. Le Geek rougit fortement, et le Patron détourna la tête.

 **-Vous vous aimez ou quoi ?!**  
 **-Jamais !**

À ma grande surprise, c'était le Patron qui avait à moitié crié ça. Il s'en alla et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Je regardais le Geek ; il avait baissé la tête et souriait faiblement, les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Geek ?**

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, et lui remonta le menton.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux me dire tu sais ?**  
 **-On... On voulait te faire une surprise... Et... Le Hippie est partit chercher ton cadeau... Normalement ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... Je suis désolé ! Le Patron ne devait pas se comporter comme ça ! Il...il devait être comme toujours, et tenter de me violer... Je ne comprend pas plus que toi...**  
 **-Mais pourquoi cette réaction à ma question ?**  
 **-Je...ne sais pas plus que toi.**

Pourtant, il fuit mon regard, et rougis encore plus. Ses yeux se remplirent de jolies larmes.

 **-Eeeeeh...**

Je le pris dans mes bras, et le berça. Il resserra l'étreinte en sanglotant. Soudain, il se tendit. Je m'écartai de lui pour regarder derrière moi : le Patron, clope à la main, flingue dans l'autre. Le Hippie à ses côtés, un paquet cadeau dans ses bras.

Un drôle de spectacle.

 **-Merci !** murmurais-je au Hippie en prenant le cadeau.  
 **-De rien gros ! Et désolé pour ces deux là ! Ils ont pas...Heu ! Chevaucher assez de licornes tu sais cette nuit sur les coccinelles !"**

Je savais que si il n'avait pas eu ses lunettes de soleil j'aurais pût clairement voir ses yeux dériver loin des miens. Très loin. Il n'avait pas fumé. Il allait tenir un discours sans drogue. Il n'était pas défoncé. Il aurait pût me dire plein de choses. Mais il s'est retenu. Alors que je l'ai déjà entendu parler normalement. Il n'a pas parlé. Le Patron était derrière moi. Face au Hippie.

Pendant mon câlin avec le Geek, j'étais dos au Patron, et mon frère face à lui. Il s'est tendu. Et il m'a repoussé.

Le Patron leur aurait fait quelque chose ? Du chantage ?

Dans le paquet, il y avait un sweat panda, un nouveau bonnet, un casque audio, et une photo. J'attrapais cette dernière tout en les remerciant. Et je la laissai tout de suite tomber. Ainsi que le paquet.

 **"MATHIEU ?!"**

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et m'agenouillais. Laissez moi crever ! Non... Putain ! Lequel des trois à fait ça ? Le Patron putain ! C'est forcément lui ! Ce connard ! Pourquoi je l'ai créé ! Putain qu'est ce que jlui ai fait ?!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

 **"Mathieu ?**

Tais toi ! Qui que tu sois, tais toi.

 **-Ça va ?**

Je levai les yeux vers le possesseur de la douce voix. ...Patron ?!

 **-Gamin ?**  
 **-C'est toi qui a fais ça, pas vrai ?**

Un sourire démentiel couvrit soudain son visage.

 **-Oui effectivement.**  
 **-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?**  
 **-Ouais plutôt gamin...**

Il s'alluma une clope. Et lâcha la bouffée de tabac dans mon visage.

 **-Patron va t'en ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais Mathieu ?**  
 **-Pas cool gros !**  
 **-OK OK je me barre !**

Il disparut de mon champ de vision.

 **-Mathieu ? Ils sont partis tu sais. Il y a quoi sur ce papier ?**  
 **-Rien rien...**  
 **-Rien ? Un rien te mettrais dans cet état ? Je te connais Mathieu. Tu es mon créateur, mon frère, une partie de moi...**  
 **-Je sais...**  
 **-Alors ?**  
 **-Si tu regardes, je te connais, tu seras choqué pour le reste de ta vie...**

Je ris doucement. Pourtant il m'arracha la photo des mains. Il regarda, sourit et s'écarta de moi.

 **-Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?** dit-il simplement  
 **-Rien de très cool.**

Je le regardais : il pleurait silencieusement.

 **-Pauvre Mathieu...** gémit-il  
 **-Ce n'est rien.**  
 **-Ah bon ? Je ne crois pas !"**

Et il partit en pleurant. Me laissant seul avec une photo. Ignoble photo.

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers la chambre du Patron. Je frappais, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas entrain de se masturber ou je ne sais trop quoi de sexuel. Je rentrais sans attendre l'accord du maître des lieux.

Il me tournait le dos. Il était assis, tête dans les mains. Ses épaules tremblaient. Il...pleure ? Je remarquais que ses lunettes de soleil étaient abandonnées par terre. Sans doute les avait-il rageusement lancées. Mais pourquoi ?

Je regardais la photo, fermais la porte, et m'avançais vers lui. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, sans même le regarder. Un miracle que je sois encore en vie.

 **"Patron ?**  
 **-Oui gamin ?**  
 **-Ça va ?**  
 **-J'ai une tête à aller bien ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas.**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Parce que je n'arrive pas à te regarder connard.**  
 **-Dé..désolé.**

Je le regardais. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Remplis de larmes, de sentiments. Il me regarda à son tour. Et je m'accrochais à son regard. Ses larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.  
Je tendis la main et les essuyai. Il frémit. Ce qui eu le don de me faire sourire.  
Dieu du ciel. Personne n'est normal ici !

 **-Pourquoi t'es comme ça aujourd'hui ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas gamin.**  
 **-Il s'est passé quoi avec le Geek ?**

Il hésitait. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas toute la journée non plus !

 **-Il m'a embrassé.**  
 **-Quoi ?!... De son plein grès tu veux dire !?**  
 **-Oui. Et moi je suis partis en courant. Il m'aime... Il y avait des sentiments dans ce baiser tu sais... Et le Hippie m'a vu m'enfuir. Je les ai menacés que si ils rapportaient je les tuerais.**  
 **-C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous bizarre ? Et tu as proposé au Geek de jouer avec lui pour te faire pardonner ?**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-Et c'est pour ça que t'as tout le temps ton flingue chargé sur toi ?**  
 **-T'as tout compris gamin.**  
 **-Et pourquoi cette photo ?**  
 **-Parce que.**

Il sourit. Horriblement. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Mon poing partit tout seul.

 **-Merci pour ce joli cadeau... CONNARD !"**

Je lui donnai un autre coup, dans le ventre cette fois, et je m'en alla.

Dans le couloir, le Démon m'observait. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas vu celui-là.

 _ **"Pleure pas..."**_

Il disparut. Pleurer ? Aie confiance je pleurerais pas Démon. J'en ai pas le courage.

J'allai m'allumer une clope sur le balcon. Mais putain quelle famille. Je regardai droit devant moi.

Dis moi... Où es-tu Maître Panda ? Je t'ai fais partir de mon plein grès. Et tu me manque. Tu es loin. Dans un monde inconnu et binaire. Tu étais le seul à peu près normal de cette maisonnée.

J'abandonnais ma cigarette et m'appuyai contre la rambarde du balcon.

Immensité de toits. Paysage familier et inconnu. Nuages noirs et blancs. Immensité du ciel.

 **"Je suis désolé j'ai dis.**

Je me retournai. Le Patron... Encore ?!

 **-J'avais entendu la première fois.**  
 **-Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!**  
 **-Quand tu viole le Geek, il te dis d'arrêter mais tu continues par vrai ?**

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu pose cette question stupide ?**  
 **-Parce que... Ça m'a surpris voilà tout.**  
 **-Moi aussi cette photo m'a surpris tu sais ?!**  
 **-Ouais je sais gamin.**  
 **-Tu savais que ça me plairait pas on dirait ?**  
 **-Je suis désolé.**  
 **-Ta gueule j'ai compris.**  
 **-On dirait pas non.**

Des flocons tombèrent du ciel. Blancs. Brouillant la vue. Mais je voyais parfaitement l'homme en noir, sans lunettes, face à moi. Qui me bloquait le passage vers la sortie.

 **-Putain qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**  
 **-T'as pas compris. J'aimerais que tu comprennes.**  
 **-Comprendre quoi ? Que t'es un connard !? Déjà fait !**  
 **-Non. Cherche mieux gamin.**  
 **-Je ne veux pas savoir.**  
 **-Tu devrais.**  
 **-Ta gueule.**  
 **-Avoue ça t'excite de chercher...**  
 **-Mon poing va encore finir dans ta gueule. ET ARRÊTE DE M'EMMERDER ! TU M'AS FAIS DU MAL OK ?! T'AS GAGNÉ ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE MAINTENANT!**

Il recula surpris. Le Démon apparut soudain à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il me fixait. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Je savais très bien ce qu'elles marmonnaient. J'eu de nouveau confiance en moi, et affrontais le Patron du regard.

 **-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.**  
 **-Mais tu voulais quoi alors putain ?!**

La fine couche de neige frémissait en contact du vent. Les flocons recouvraient ses cheveux.

 **-J'attends !"**

Il s'approcha de moi. Je tremblais. Attend quoi ? Pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? J'ai froid ? Il avança ses lèvres vers mon visage en fermant les yeux. Elles se posèrent sur les miennes.  
Sa bouche se mouva timidement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma nuque gentiment. Sans doute pour que j'ai une réaction.

J'en avais une : mon cœur. Qui battait la chamade, mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés, et mon corps qui était comme pris d'une décharge électrique.

Il s'écarta de moi et murmura ;

 **"Je suis désolé...**  
 **-Arrête.**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Arrête de parler comme le Geek. Arrête de faire ton soumis ! Arrête avec cet air de chien battu ! Arrête d'être celui que tu es aujourd'hui.**  
 **-Je... Ne comprend rien gamin...**  
 **-Je t'aime en Patron. Pas en chien battu.**  
 **-Mais ! Je croyais que tu me détestais !**  
 **-Ah oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant moi !**

Je lui vola ses lèvres avec passion et n'hésitai pas à le plaquer contre la rambarde. Il gémit légèrement, me repoussa, et me mordilla le cou. Il imprima un suçon et me susurra dans l'oreille :

 **-J'ai envie d'un bonhomme de neige gamin...**  
 **-Sérieux ?**  
 **-Ouais."**

Il était blanc. Tout blanc. Sans sourire. Avec mon nouveau bonnet sur la tête. Un seul bras. Pas de boutons. Non. Et pourtant il était parfait.

On rentra, et le soir, je l'entraîna dans ma chambre. Le Hippie était défoncé sur le balcon, et le Geek n'entendait rien.

Je pût donc crier, gémir et aimer aussi fort que je le voulais.

 _Le lendemain_

 **"Saaalut !**  
 **-Salut gamin.**  
 **-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?**  
 **-Ouais plutôt.**

Il me dévisagea. Je l'observais, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. J'étais heureux : sa voix rocailleuse était de retour.

 **-Gamin ?**  
 **-Ouais ?**  
 **-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?**  
 **-...Jte fais la tête.**  
 **-M'en fou. J'ai le Geek à violer aujourd'hui.**  
 **-Connard. J'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon.**  
 **-Je sais. "**

Je l'embrassais. Il me mordilla les lèvres.

Je sortis de la chambre en sifflotant.

 **"Mathieu ?**  
 **-Moui ?**  
 **-T'as bien dormis ?**

Je regardai le Geek en souriant.

 **-Oui... Très bien même. Et toi ?**  
 **-Moi... Aussi ! J'ai encore finis mon jeu tu sais ! En plus, il me healait pas mon pote...**  
 **-Parce que t'en as ? Des potes ?**  
 **-Lâche moi sale pervers ! Nyaaaa ! Mathieu au secours !**  
 **-Mouhahahah... Jvais te faire goûter au sexe annal gamin !"**

 **"Gros... T'as bien dormis ?**  
 **-Oui... Et toi ?**

Le Hippie me sourit

 **-Oui plutôt bien. Je suis désolé pour hier. Mais...**  
 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas.**  
 **-Gros ?**  
 **-Ouais ?**  
 **-Très beau le bonhomme de neige.**  
 **-...Merci..."**

Je remarquais qu'il tenait la photo dans la main. Il suivit mon regard et sourit. Il me la tendit. Je la pris entre mes doigts, et caressais les deux visages. Le camé repartit, vers sa plantation de cannabis sans aucun doute.

Je jeta la photo dans l'évier. J'allais la noyer. Il le fallait. Pour oublier cette affreuse journée. Et cette nuit... Mouvementée.

J'ouvris le robinet et regardai. Le calvaire. L'assassinat. Que je provoquais.

Le visage du Patron fut le premier à disparaître. Tant mieux.

L'autre... Disparut très lentement. Je pût pleurer doucement le temps qu'il parte.

Et quand il disparut... enfin, je me fis un café.

 _ **"Comment s'est passé ta nuit ?"**_

Plutôt bien. Si tu n'avais pas été là elle aurait sans doute été affreuse. Mon Patron d'amour.

 _ **Je t'aime Patron.**_

 _ **Pdv de l'autre**_

Je léchais mes lèvres. Dire que le Patron m'avait embrassé. Là. Le selfie en même temps, je m'en serais passé par contre. Mais qu'importe. J'ai passé une bonne nuit à fantasmer... sur toi et moi. Même si c'est impossible... Heureusement que tu m'as fait autre chose qu'un baiser... Sinon j'aurais été déçu tu sais ?

 _ **Je t'aime Patron...**_

Malgré tout ce qui nous sépare.

 **"Panda ? Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?**  
 **-Bien... Très bien même... Et toi Prof ?**  
 **-Bien..."**

Le Prof' me fixa bizarrement et s'en alla.


End file.
